The After Effect
by Aria Breuer
Summary: As a teenager, Max Dennison saved his younger sister Dani by drinking Winifred Sanderson's potion. Now in his thirties, Max feels the potion's lingering effects taking its toll on his life. This drabble follows the canon of "Hocus Pocus", and is a gap-filler. A close to 500 word drabble fanfic. This drabble's setting is in 2007, but is written in October 2015.


**Disclaimers:** All canon material from "Hocus Pocus" belongs to the Walt Disney Company. All original material belongs to the author of this fanfiction drabble. Inspiration and what I think is Max Dennison's theme for this story is Mikky Ekko's song from the movie 'Paper Towns', "Smile".

* * *

As far as I know, there have been fanfics focused on Dani and this theory that she drank the potion. The canon states that it was Max who drank the potion and saved Dani, and yet he hasn't been given the credit he deserves. So, I'm putting my own spin on "after the canon" fanfic, with Max as the main focus. It's almost the same theory, but of course the results are different. And yes, I did finish watching "Hocus Pocus", the 1993 live-action movie, so I was in the mood to write a fanfic for this fandom again, but it's been a while. I hope I did good on this fanfic.

* * *

For Max Dennison, he thought his adventures with the supernatural were over. It had been years since he, his sister Dani and their friend Allison, who he dated until college, where they parted as friends, defeated the Sanderson Sisters on Halloween morning. Although his first thought in high school about Allison was that she was "the girl of his dreams", he still cared about her. Now in his thirties, he settled into teaching in Salem, Massachusetts.

There were some places that couldn't be forgotten.

As he returned to his apartment, a strange sensation reached his heart. It was one of pain and dark magic, something he felt every Halloween. Feeling an aching sensation reach his chest, Max collapsed on his bed. Age reached his heart at a fast pace. At first, he thought the pain would go away. Finding a mirror, his reflection showed wrinkles searing across his cheeks and silver strands mix gradually quick with his deep chestnut hair.

"What the –" He was cut off, the pain intensifying in his heart.

Unable to control his body, Max allowed himself to collapse on the white carpet. The carpet was soft, bearable given his condition. He felt so weak, so… the bedroom door opened, revealing Dani in her late twenties. She had grown into a beautiful young lady, only he still saw her as his little sister. A smile creased his face as his sister approached, and behind her was Allison, who was also in her thirties.

"I'll call the hospital." Allison reached for her cell phone. Max kept his gaze on both his women. He couldn't let them go.

"Max, stay with us…" It was Dani calling, but she sounded faint.

"Max, I am your guide." Binx, looking like a spirited youth, approached him. "Don't be afraid."

"Dani," was he, Max, talking to Binx in his head or was this real?

"Dani will be safe under our watch." Binx asked him, gesturing to a brighter, clearer part of the room. "Can you stand?"

"Yes." Standing up, Max felt a sensation of freedom. The pain was gone; he was whole again. Looking back he stared at Dani and Allison, but where they were looking he could not see. "Am I dead?"

"Yes," Binx told him. He gestured towards an open gate. "Come on. We have some catching up to do."

Max couldn't deny he was ready for this. The potion he drank took its toll, but he wouldn't have suspected it would take his life. And yet that was the cost of drinking Winifred Sanderson's potion. He wouldn't see Dani and Allison again for a long time, but that was the way life worked. They would meet again.

* * *

 **Yeah, that's how the fan theory operates on the Hocus Pocus category. I don't like character deaths, especially with heroes. For some reason, I don't mind it with the villains, especially when I know they die in canon, then I'm not bothered. Honestly, I hope Max is alive in any other fanfics I write, same for Binx, because I like both Max and Thackery Binx. Thanks for reading. :)**


End file.
